


The need to be naked

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	The need to be naked

（上）  
财前光是一个很难相处的人，但是意外的，在某些地方他和忍足谦也情投意合。  
财前光喜欢一种特定的红色，是一种偏深沉的色调，而忍足谦也喜欢广泛意义上的红色。谦也喜欢的红色包括了财前喜欢的红色，所以很多财前拥有的小物品都能吸引的谦也。红色外壳的自动铅笔，红色的手机带子，红色的随身包，红色的便当盒，还有就是红色的耳环，都是会让谦也第一眼注意到的事物。明明财前给人的印象色调是黑色，但是，他意外和深沉的红色很相衬。一直以来，谦也都认为自己是被财前身上的红色所吸引的，眼神才会不由自主地跟着他去。  
不过，这一切都是忍足谦也的“以为”。  
“生病了吗？”  
谦也有些担忧地看着戴着口罩的财前。  
“嗯，之前因为发烧了，就去了一趟医院。”  
四天宝寺的网球部，今天还是非常热闹。谦也有些困惑地看着自己的练习搭档。休息了两天之后，回来看上去的状态还不是太好，这样就不知道该不该继续练习下去了。不过，财前似乎也没有向教练和部长提出过要请假的事。  
“身体真的没有大碍吗？还是我去跟白石说，今天练习……”  
“不需要，我的身体没事。”  
“那……”  
“谦也前辈。在医院的时候，医生顺便帮我做了身体检查。”  
因为口罩挡住了大半张脸，谦也只看得见财前双眼。  
他那双眼睛，像是想要传达一个很重要的信息给他。  
“谦也前辈，我是Alpha。”

* * *

财前光是Alpha。  
谦也其实并没想通财前特意来跟自己说这件事是背后目的是什么。网球部的大部分人都是Alpha，白石、千岁、小石川……三年级的大部分人都是Alpha，谦也觉得自己应该也是一个Alpha，不过他迟迟都没有出现分化的症状，所以还不能确定，大概是因为他是三年级当中最小的一个吧。谦也和财前是同年出生的，谦也早一点，出生在3月，而财前是7月，两个人现在都是14岁。本来以为谦也也快要知道自己的性别了，没想到比自己小的财前知道得更早。可能是有些年纪稍大的一方的不甘心吧，竟然被年纪小的人给超过了。所以财前特意来告诉自己他的性别是Alpha，是为了炫耀吗？应该不是吧，财前的表情实在太过严肃了。  
这件事发生过去了几天，都没有别的事情发生。  
Alpha天生就强势，在体育竞技上有很大的优势，所以网球部里的大家基本都是Alpha。财前的体能并没有特别特出的地方，作为一个Alpha，也只是不起眼的那种。但是，他作为一名网球选手，亮眼的地方在于他的技巧。虽然没有刻意训练过，或者说学习过，但财前就像是天生明白了球的去向，该用怎样的反击的力道，不需要经过考虑，身体自然就会作出应对。这就是所谓的天才，是四天宝寺下一个时代的领导者。  
既然决定了要成为继任者，就应该更进一步。  
四天的部员们都期待着财前飞跃的那一天。  
“因为我是一个Alpha，所以你们都觉得我应该成为一个领导者吗？”  
在一次训练的间隙，忍足谦也意外听见了白石和财前的对话。  
“财前，我和小修都对你抱有期待。”  
“期待？什么期待？你们把我当什么了？”  
“……财前！”  
“白石部长，明明你也做不到带领大家赢到全国大赛的冠军。”  
谦也在听到这句话的时候，愣了一下，原本抓住了搭在颈肩的毛巾的手也松开了。他们的声音不算响，但也足够让谦也听清楚了。  
“你也做不到的事情，为什么要求我要做得到？”  
忍足谦也逐渐后退，然后转过身，跑了出去，将正在争吵的两个人甩在了身后。  
耳边都是风声。  
但是在谦也心底回荡的，始终还是财前的声音。

* * *

砰——  
谦也关上了部室的门，背依靠着门，大口大口地喘气。  
社团活动已经结束了，大部分人都已经回去了，网球场上没有人，部室里面也没有人。今天负责保管部室钥匙的人好像是财前来着，那他应该是最后一个走的吧。  
谦也不知道自己在慌乱着什么。  
刚才财前和白石说的话，其实他听得并不明白。大概，财前并不喜欢Alpha这个身份吧，不，应该说，财前并不喜欢Alpha需要承担的相应责任。或者成为一个Beta对于他来说更好吧。  
谦也有些神不守舍，脚步不稳地走到储物柜里。  
财前的柜子在他的柜子旁边，神推鬼使的，他打开了错误的柜子。  
里面都是财前光的私人物品。他换下来的四天宝寺校服，他的书包，还有一些零碎的物品。都是他的气味，一种浓郁的，无法言喻的气味。  
噗通——噗通——  
谦也的心跳突然加快了起来。  
他的手不自觉地，朝那些物品伸过去……  
“谦也前辈？”  
谦也一个激灵，转过身，看见了财前逆着光，站在门口。  
“那是我的柜子。”  
“啊，抱歉，我一时认错了。”  
谦也连忙关上柜子的门。  
但是那样浓烈的气味并没有就此散去，反而比刚才更加强烈了。这到底是什么奇怪的气味？熏得他头脑昏昏沉沉，视线也变得朦胧了起来，大概醉酒就是这样的感觉吧，尽管未成年的他还没喝过酒。  
“谦也前辈，我要收拾一下关门了。”  
“嗯嗯，我马上就走了。”  
谦也打开隔壁属于自己的柜子，慌张地脱下运动T恤，换上学校制服。  
财前看着谦也瘦削的背。现在已经接近黄昏了，窗户透进来的光笼罩着忍足谦也整个人，他原本是灿烂的金色的头发，被泛红的夕阳晕染成一种带着红色调的颜色。那是财前最喜欢的颜色。  
“谦也前辈，会是Alpha吧。”  
“……诶？啊，大概是吧。”  
谦也的体能非常好，有着连田径部那边都瞩目的速度，这样优秀的特质，不是一个Alpha是不可能会拥有的。  
“Alpha和Alpha之间会互相排斥，谦也前辈知道吗？”  
正在扣衬衫纽扣的谦也动作慢了下来，“诶，有这种事吗？”  
“Alpha之间，会闻到对方具有强烈攻击性的信息素的气味。”  
“这样啊……”  
这样其实不好受吧。  
在都是Alpha的社团里面，大家的信息素都在碰撞。原来，他们都在互相排斥吗？这大概就是Alpha之间的排他性吧，一般来说，社会上的Alpha密度并没有这么高，偏偏网球部就集中了这样的大批人。即使不是出于本意的，身体的自然反应释放出来的信息素，都还是会不自然地影响到他人。  
现在还没分化的谦也，还没理解到那样的世界。  
“谦也前辈如果是Alpha的话……”  
“我是Alpha的话？”  
“不，没什么，我在自言自语而已。”

* * *

千岁千里有流浪的癖好，在学校见到他的几率跟在街上遇到杰尼斯偶像的几率差不多，不过不知道为什么，他今天竟然来参加社团活动了。  
在休息的时候，谦也坐到了千岁的身边。  
“千岁是Alpha吧？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“Alpha之间，会抗拒别的Alpha的信息素吗？”  
这件事，谦也想过是不是问同班的白石比较好，但是不知道为什么，谦也就是怎么都没法开口。大概是因为觉得白石并不会跟自己说实话？可是他也不觉得白石有什么理由不跟自己说实话。不过总而言之，这件事他不想跟白石讨论。  
千岁听见他这个问题，笑了一下，说：“谦也还没分化吧。”  
谦也点点头，“嗯。”  
“这个事情，让我想想要怎么解释……Alpha的确会闻到别的Alpha的信息素的气味，也会有抗拒的反应，毕竟这是本能嘛，但其实也没有想象中这么强烈。你看，网球部的大家基本都是Alpha吧，但大家的相处也没有太受影响，一般来说，不故意散发敌意，那样的信息素也不到无法忍受的地步。”  
谦也双手撑着自己的脸颊，看着球场上还在练习的人。  
今天进行单打训练的是白石和财前。这是渡边修决定的，据说是对次期部长的特训。  
“也就是说，其实也不会太难受？”  
“可以这么说吧。”  
“不过，财前好像非常不适应的样子。”  
“他才刚分化吧，一下子就感触到另外一个世界，没法适应也是情理之中嘛。”  
谦也伸了伸懒腰，然后靠在了观看台的座位背上，“啊啊、不知道我分化之后会感觉到一个什么样的世界呢？”  
“谦也的感觉肯定跟我们不一样的吧。”  
“嗯？为什么这么说？”  
“因为谦也不是Alpha啊。”  
“哈？千岁这个也能看出来的吗？”  
“可以哦，我不是能一眼看出别人有多少兄弟姐妹吗？看出对方的第二性别，也是我的超能力之一。”  
“骗人的吧。”  
“将来我找不到工作，我就去开一个鉴别性别的事务所。”  
“噗哈哈哈。真像千岁会做的事情啊。”  
“我认真的哦。”  
“开性别鉴定事务所？”  
“不是，是谦也不是Alpha这件事。”  
“啊，这个啊……”  
千岁的表情突然变得非常严肃，让谦也不自觉地坐直了腰。  
“谦也，你要做好这个准备。”  
不知道为什么，千岁的语气让谦也的心一下子就慌乱了起来。  
如果他不是Alpha，那他会是什么？

不远处正在比赛的财前，在不经意间一直往谦也他们的方向看过去。  
在他对面的白石发现对方走神了，也顺着他的视线方向望去，然后表情变得非常微妙。  
这种事情，到底还要发生多少次？

* * *

第二性别其实是人类兽性的残余。  
Alpha也好，Beta也好，Omega也好，其实就是原始本能的表征。社会上大部分人其实都是Beta，Alpha和Omega所占的比例远不如Beta。这样的社会结构有点类似蜜蜂和蚂蚁这样的社会性动物，只是区别是，需要承担生育义务的Omega并不像蜂后或者蚁后那样具有统率族群的权力，相反的，他们是备受折磨的一群人。无法控制的发情期，无法抑制的繁殖本能，那样的天性会将他们生而为人的理智都剥夺殆尽，变成纯粹的、失去自我的生殖机器，任由强势的Alpha摆布。  
忍足谦也在迎来自己的第一次发情期的之前，绝对想不到自己竟然是一个Omega。  
千岁说得没错，他的确不是一个Alpha。  
不过幸好，发情期来临的那一天是假日，如果在毫无准备的状况下在学校发情了话，估计不知道要闹出多大的骚乱。  
谦也家就是经营诊所的，要拿到抑制剂也是很方便的事情。  
因为第一次热潮来得太过突然，而且反应太过激烈，普通的药剂的剂量不足以应付，所以谦也的身为医生的父亲立即为他注射抑制剂。  
但是情况也不容乐观。  
谦也的热潮期非常痛苦。热烫的身体，无论怎么自我抚慰都无法得到满足的身体，他觉得自己就像一个失去了人格的动物，只想有人能够来填满他，冲撞他，吞噬他。太可怕了。这样的感受，简直就等于剥夺他作为人类的自尊。  
这样的姿态绝对不可以被人看见。  
谦也休息了足足一个礼拜。  
在家的那段时间，每天都要关在房间里，由他的母亲万里子为他注射抑制剂。那些药物只是起安慰作用，谁也阻挡不了他的初潮为他带来的折磨，好不容易等到他的初潮消退，他的身体已经变得非常脆弱了。现在的他，终于闻到了别人的信息素的气味了。不单单是家人的，甚至是经过家对出的马路的途人的信息素气味，也能给他带来神经性的冲击。因为实在过于敏感了，谦也的父亲考虑将他送往医院进行身体检查，但医院检查的结果并没有任何异常。  
终于等到了回学校的那天，谦也的书包里放置了至少三支注射用的抑制剂。  
学校的保健室当然会备有抑制剂，但是普通的药剂对谦也并没有太大的效用，他只能这样做。  
在学校里，谦也对白石说的第一句话，是“我想退部”。  
白石当然第一反应是疑惑和不理解。他们三年级还剩下不长的时间就要引退了，这种时候退部的意义并不大，但是谦也的态度非常固执。  
“我不会再去参加部活了，对不起，白石。”  
“身体不舒服的话，可以请假啊谦也，我们反正也快引退了。”  
只是这么短的时间都无法忍受吗？  
谦也安静地摇了摇头。他现在看起来，过去的活泼都像被抹掉一样。  
“谦也，到底发生了什么？”  
“总之，对不起，白石。我不能再参加部活了。”  
他不能身处在这么多Alpha之中，这会让他直接发疯的。就算是现在，单独跟白石面对面，白石身上的Alpha信息素的气味，也像一把尖刀，插得他的心脏千疮百孔。  
“谦也，你在哭？”  
“才没有，大笨蛋。”  
在这样下去的话，他连站在同伴面前的力量都没有了。  
一想到这个，谦也的心脏都痛得像是被人用手握紧了阻止它跳动一样。

* * *

“谦也退部？”  
“可是三年级不是还剩下一个月就要引退了吗？现在退部没有意义吧？”  
白石其实也并不是太接受现在这个事实，但是作为部长，他有他的职责所在。  
“这是谦也的决定，我们要尊重他。”  
部员们都有些骚动。疑惑和不解，大家更希望的是找出谦也退部的原因，有什么问题，只要大家都在一起，一定能够解决的，所有人都是这样想的。  
在大家的讨论声中，财前强硬的声音刺入了这个氛围中。  
“白石部长，我也要退部。”  
“财前？！”  
“我是经过考虑才……”  
白石抱起了双臂，严肃地看着财前，“因为谦也吗？”  
“不是。”  
“再过一个月你就是部长了，你有想过你要承担什么责任吗？”  
白石的声音开始拔高，虽然仍然是非常冷静的样子，但是大家都知道他的确是生气了。  
“我不想勉强自己去做我做不了的事情。”  
“这是诡辩，财前。”  
“你要舍弃四天宝寺的大家吗？”  
“那么你要舍弃谦也前辈吗？”  
“这不是同一件事，不可以相提并论。”  
“你也在诡辩，白石部长。”  
“财前……！”  
渡边修觉得目前这种状况突然就变得一发不可收拾。  
现任的部长白石，和下一任的部长财前，作为部长的责任，还有作为他们个人而言的矛盾，已经发展到一种说不清道不明浆糊一样的状态了。  
“财前。”  
忍足谦也的声音突然在部室里响起，所有人都循声望去。  
的确是忍足谦也本人，和平时一样，旁人看不出来到底有什么问题，但是白石在看见他出现的时候，脸色立即就变了。  
“谦也！你不是说过不会再来部室的吗？”  
面对白石的质问，谦也并没有理会他，而是直接走到财前面前。  
“财前。”  
“谦也前……”  
“对不起，请你留在网球部，成为部长吧。”  
谦也弯下了腰，低着头，请求了财前。  
“网球部需要你。”  
财前冷淡地看着眼前因为低头而变得在自己视线之下的人。  
“网球部需要你”？开什么玩笑。  
“网球部需要我，那你呢？”  
“诶？”  
谦也抬起了头。  
四目对望的时候，有什么奇怪的感觉，刺入了谦也的心脏。  
“你需要什么？”

（下）  
财前光打消了退部的想法，全都是因为谦也。  
财前的那个问题，谦也并没有回答，因为根本没有答案。谦也不知道自己需要什么。希望财前留在网球部，一是为了财前本人，二是为了四天宝寺网球部，他的请求不是为了自己。他已经不能再待在网球部里了，而且，就算他不是Omega，留在网球部里的时间也已经不长了。他的请求，是为了四天宝寺的未来，也是为了财前光的未来。财前是一个天才，他应该在适合他的领域里面发挥他的才能。  
监督渡边修在恰当的时候进了部室，将人群都赶回到球场上练习。  
谦也也跟着人群要离去，但是没有换上运动服的他大概是准备离开学校的了。财前还有想要跟他说的话，但是渡边修却叫住了他，开始给他布置一些次期部长应该要做的事情。  
“要好好加油啊，少年。”  
渡边修拍了拍财前的肩膀，财前却神不守舍。  
责任到底是什么？他真正想要的又是什么？

* * *

“谦也。”  
“千岁？”  
快要出校门的时候，谦也遇到了千岁。  
他好像是特意等在了校门口，甚至还没穿着校服，估计也是逃课逃了一天吧。  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
“诶，我很好啊。”  
“你刚才不是去网球部了吗？”  
“啊，这个啊。”谦也揪了一下自己后脑翘起来的头发，“我想白石去说我退部的时候肯定会引起骚动的，所以忍不住还是去网球部一趟。”  
“这很危险啊。”  
“也……没有吧？”  
“你到底打了多少支抑制剂？”  
谦也哽了一下，瞪圆了眼睛看着千岁。  
千岁原来什么都知道了吗？  
“谦也已经分化了吧？”  
“千岁难道，闻到了……”  
“闻不到的啦，你不是打了抑制剂吗？至少在一段时间里不会闻到Omega的信息素的气味，要是我闻到了，肯定也不会这么冷静地在这儿跟你说话。”  
“那么为什么？”  
“我的直觉？大概可以这么说吧。”  
谦也突然想到千岁之前跟他说过话，于是问：“千岁在我分化之前就感觉得到我是个Omega吧？”  
“没错。我说过我的直觉很准的吧？”  
“嗯，很厉害啊，千岁，你真的可以去开一个事务所。”  
千岁却没有接下谦也说的玩笑的那个梗。  
“谦也。”  
“是？”  
“虽然说不定是我多虑了……你刚才的行为真的很危险。”  
“千岁……”  
“网球部大部分人都是Alpha，包括小修也是，一个Omega身处在那种环境里……虽然说大家都是没有恶意，也很熟悉，但本能这种东西，释放出来的时候是不分行为的好与坏的。你下次不要再做这样危险的事情了。”  
“千岁，我……”  
“谦也，听好了。Alpha之间也会为了抢夺而变得好斗，那样的状况，你也肯定也不想看见的吧？”  
“抱歉，我下次不会做这样的事情了。”  
谦也偏过头，右手紧紧抓住自己的左上臂。  
千岁担心的事情谦也当然能够明白和理解，本能这件事有多恐怖，他又怎么可能不知道？只能躲在家里的那一个礼拜之间，就连他身为Alpha的父亲都要回避。暴走的信息素，疯狂的意识，将一只巨大的手将他整个人按压在地面上，将他的血肉骨都要捏成一团糟。没有被自己的本能控制玩弄这种事更糟糕的事情了。  
看见他消沉下去的模样，千岁有些自恼，然后挠了挠他那头原本就有些乱的头发。  
“我不是怪你的意思，对不起谦也。”  
“千岁没有说错，我应该要有点自觉。”  
“谦也……”  
“时候不早了，我先走了，明天见，千岁。”  
谦也低着头快速地讲完这一段话，然后转身就跑了出去，千岁根本来不及也跟他说一声再见。  
谦也是一个Omega，对于大家来说肯定不是什么值得高兴的好消息。  
实在太烦人了。Alpha和Omega之间的生理差别，让他们根本不能像以前那样毫无芥蒂地相处。就算只是普通地谈话，千岁也一直注意着和谦也保持了一定距离，毕竟再好的抑制剂都没办法彻底掩盖Omega身上的信息素气味的。可是因为他们有了性上的区别，就无法再像以前那样成为亲密的朋友吗？太过理不尽了。  
这个令人恼怒的现实，永无终止。

* * *

原本身边总是围绕着很多人的谦也，开始变得孤身一人。  
谦也在三年二班的教室里也总是很拘谨，下课了之后肯定会不见了人影。虽然大部分人其实是Beta，根本闻不到信息素的气味，但是一个班上总有一两个Alpha，只要稍不注意，事态说不定就会变得不可收拾。老师们包括渡边修都已经知道谦也是个Omega，他们也会对他的事情上心。对于其他同学，即使没有明说，但是大家也或多或少猜得出来了。对这件事有所了解，大家也就会为了避免发生意外而处处谨慎。  
但是谦也还是非常恐惧。  
如果，万一真的发生了什么……  
在保健室里，谦也又再撩起了自己的衬衫衣袖，将针刺入皮肤。  
冰凉的药剂顺着血管进入身体的循环的时候，会让他有种全身都被寒流流窜了一遍一样的难受感，但同时这样的寒冷也让他身体内部的燥热给浇灭。所以这还是必须要的，任何的难受，都不会比欲望迸发来得可怕。  
当谦也拆开了第三支针剂，往里面抽取药水的时候，有人突然捉住了他的手。  
谦也抬起了头，愣了一下。  
“谦也，已经够了。”  
“白石……”  
白石拉过来一张转椅，坐在了坐在床上的谦也对面。  
谦也的手臂上有好几个针口，虽然很细微，但白石都看得清清楚楚。  
这是日复一日地注射留下来的痕迹。肯定不止这一条手臂，他的另一只手，肯定也都是这样的针口  
“谦也，过量的抑制剂对你的身体并没有好处。”  
谦也强硬地甩了一下手，将白石的手甩开。  
“谦也……”  
“那你说我可以怎样做？什么都不做，让信息素乱飘，然后搞得整个学校大乱？”  
“你担心过头了。”  
“你根本什么都不知道。”  
谦也紧紧地咬住了下唇，不想让自己软弱的声音漏出来。  
“对不起，谦也，我一直以来都忽略了你的感受。”  
就像二年级的全国大赛准决赛。因为是部长，所以不可以摆出哭丧的脸，无论如何都要撑下去，安慰大家，做出部长的样子，失败也好，也要笑着说“胜者为王”。那时候就忽略了谦也的真正想法。没有察觉到他在自愧些什么，他在承担着什么。他将队伍的失败都揽在了身上，今年的全国大赛，决定将出赛机会让给千岁，肯定也有一年前的失败的影响吧。再多的痛苦，再多的难受，他都一个人承受着。  
“我承认我现在很难受，那你可以做什么？”  
谦也垂下了眼睑，幽幽地问。  
白石的心提了起来。现在的谦也，有一半都被阴影笼罩了起来，像是要分分钟消失在黑暗中。  
“我想帮你，谦也。”  
“安慰的话可没有任何用，白石。”  
“我……”  
“白石，我是一个Omega。”  
白石抿了抿唇。他当然知道谦也是Omega，就算没有人明确地告诉他，他也猜得出来了。不过，一直以来都因为过量的抑制剂，白石从来没有闻到过谦也的信息素的气味。他是一个Alpha，一个优秀的Alpha，在家里接受的也是Alpha的教育。除了还没分化的妹妹，就连姐姐也是一个Alpha。身边的人，例如网球部的部员们，也大多数是Alpha，不然就是Beta，该要怎么和一个并没有被标记，仍然受发情期痛苦困扰的Omega相处，白石完全没有经验，也毫无头绪。或者真的像谦也说的那样，一味说安慰的话并没有任何用，说再多冠冕堂皇的话，也只会起反效果而已。  
面对沉默的白石，谦也继续的呼吸逐渐变得沉重了起来。  
“白石，还没有被标记的Omega是不可能和Alpha一起行动的。一旦有了性别之分，两者的区别就会变得明显。就算升上高中了之后，我也不可能再加入什么运动社团了。”  
不是能力的问题，而是因为性别。成为Omega之后，他就再也没法在大部分都是Alpha的环境下自由地活动了。  
“谦也……”  
谦也低下了头，双手捂住了脸。  
他在哭。这次他真的在哭了。成为了Omega之后，甚至还不能和原本的朋友继续若无其事地相处下去了。  
白石伸出了他缠着绷带的左手，迟疑了一下，才放在他的头上，轻轻揉起他柔软的头发。  
现在他们之间的距离大概有一臂长。  
但也只能保持着这样的距离了。

* * *

谦也的手机总是时不时震动一下。  
那是短信的提示震动。谦也不用打开手机都知道是谁发过来的。  
财前光现在已经是新的网球部部长了。早就从网球部退部的他也不知道现在网球部是什么样子，不过他偶尔还会从会到网球部聚旧的白石那儿听到一些消息的。白石并没有多说什么，在他看来，成为部长的财前做得非常好，他和渡边修也的确没有看错，财前是最适合担任部长一职的人。现在，网球部已经不需要他们这些已经引退了的人了。  
只是，财前光仍然坚持不懈地找谦也。  
财前比谦也小一届，平时大部分时间都没有见面的机会，以前的话在社团活动里多少会有一起的时间，谦也退部了之后，他们就真的没有再见过了。明明都还在同一所学校上课，只是，没有那样的机会就的确是没有那样的机会。  
所以财前才会拼命给他发短信。  
内容都是很简单的，财前想要见忍足谦也。什么理由都好，一起去天台吃午饭，周末一起去买东西，原本很冷傲的财前，一直在发出这样的邀约。  
谦也一直都不敢答应。没有别的原因，仅仅是因为财前是个Alpha。  
说起来可能还有些讽刺，谦也大概还是全四天宝寺第一个知道财前是个Alpha的人。但是，谦也从来没有亲口跟财前承认过自己是Omega。对于财前来说，谦也肯定就是突然消失不见了吧，虽然短信还是会回复的，但回复的内容永远都是拒绝他。  
没有勇气。无论如何，都没有勇气跟他承认这些。只有财前，谦也没有勇气去面对他，也没有勇气去接近他。  
谦也站在柜子前，看着关着他的鬣蜥的笼子。  
他完全不知道自己的人生该要怎么继续走下去。Omega的命运，不过就是被Alpha标记，两人组建一个家庭，然后生儿育女吗？就跟自己的家庭一样，这一点和其他人完全没有任何区别，所有人都是这样走过来的，他的妈妈忍足万里子也是一个Omega，现在不也很幸福吗？为什么当知道自己是Omega的时候，他会这么难受？  
突然房间连着的阳台玻璃拉门砰砰的发出了闷闷的声音。  
谦也以为是风吹的，原本没有放在心上，但是突然闻到了一阵浓烈的熟悉的气味之后，玻璃拉门又再有节奏地砰砰响了两声。  
谦也吓了一跳，连忙跑了过去，结果隔着玻璃看见了财前面无表情的脸。  
他的黑发和温柔的黑夜都快要融为一体了，五色的耳环反射着闪亮的月光。  
谦也连忙拉开了门。  
“财前？！你怎么在这儿？”  
“没什么。”  
“才不是没什么吧，你从楼下爬上来的？”  
“没被人发现。”  
“才不是这个问题，笨蛋！这样做很危险的，摔下去了怎么办？”  
谦也连忙将财前拉进房间里，结果那个气味就像之前在部室里那样，变得更加浓烈了起来。  
这时候谦也才意识到，这是财前的信息素的气味，吓得他连忙放开了牵着财前的手，可是又被财前抓回去。  
“放、放开我，财前！”  
财前双手紧紧捉住谦也的双臂，将他的身体扳到自己眼前，死死地盯着他。  
“谦也前辈，你在逃避什么？”  
“因为我是……我是……”  
“你是Omega，这种事情我已经知道了。”  
“……所以、所以——”  
财前用力抓住他的双臂，完全不给他挣开的机会。  
谦也完全不敢直面他。信息素的气味已经变得非常强烈了，再这样下去，他一定会被诱导发情的，当下应该要赶紧注射抑制剂才对……  
“这跟你是什么没关系完全没关系，你个白痴前辈！”  
“……诶？”  
“为什么要避开我？”  
“因为……”  
“因为我是Alpha而你是Omega这种白痴理由？”  
“不要老是白痴、白痴地说啊！”  
“因为谦也前辈就是个白痴！”  
“那你要我怎么办啊！财前你个大笨蛋！”  
谦也用力推开了财前，但是自己也一下子脚步不稳，后退了两步，摔在了地上。  
财前想要上前，被谦也喊住了。  
“不要过来！”  
“谦也前辈……”  
“我们……再这样下去，已经没法可以像普通朋友那样相处了。”谦也的手紧紧地揪住自己胸口的领子。他现在胸口真的很痛，不知道是什么原因的痛，好像有人狠狠揍了他一拳一样，痛楚蔓延到全身，痛得他快要没法呼吸了。  
“那就不要做朋友啊，我从来都没有把你当是我朋友。”  
“财前……”  
谦也缓缓抬起头。明明不想再软弱地哭，可是这种时候，果然还是忍不住了，眼眶里噙满了泪水。  
“谦也前辈，我不想跟你做朋友。”  
“不，我不要……”  
“我想和你成为恋人。”  
谦也低着头，捂住耳朵不想听下去，结果却听到了完全意料之外的话。他惊愕地抬起头，结果财前放大的脸就映在了眼前。  
“财、唔……”  
嘴唇被紧紧吻住了。  
财前的信息素的气味入侵了他的大脑，但是并不是充满侵略性的，而是温柔的，像是一只温暖的手，轻轻在抚摸着他的肌肤。

* * *

完全不知道为什么会发展成这样。  
谦也的睡衣被完全脱了下来，扔到床边。赤裸的身体被放在了床上，财前在他的头后垫了一个枕头。床上都是他们交缠着的信息素的气味，两种完全不一样的气息，此时此刻完美的糅合在一起，充满了整个房间。如果信息素是有颜色的话，谦也会觉得现在他的房间里肯定被染成了一种红色，不是刺眼鲜艳的红，而是他和财前都非常喜欢的一种柔和的红，带着暖意的，像是太阳散发出来的，甜蜜的红。  
“财前……”  
“谦也前辈……”  
赤裸的身体交缠在一起的时候，大脑的确会有种快感。这就是舒服的感觉，这不是自己抚慰自己的时候能带来的愉快，他们现在整个人都像飘在云端上一样，身下的床柔软得像是云雾。  
财前的性器已经抵在了他身下的入口处，又热又硬。  
谦也从来没有想象过这样的画面，就算是发情期的时候，再难以忍受的时候，他都没有想象过会是财前压在他的身上。那时候的他就像海洋上的一片孤舟，面临着风暴与波潮，脆弱的身体似乎一碰就要粉碎。而现在的他，则是被财前的铁索死死地捆住了船身，试图将他往安全的岸边拉过去。  
不再是令到他难以忍受的、充满了攻击性的Alpha信息素的气味，而是温暖的，能够使他安心的，财前的气味。  
“谦也前辈，我要进去了。”  
谦也深呼吸了一口气。说实话，他还没做好这样的准备，但是现在他的大脑被本能支配着，根本不说不出反抗的话，也做不了反抗的动作。  
真正的想法当然是懵懂的，但是身体已经准备好了。财前只是稍微挑逗了一下，他的下身就湿得一塌糊涂，一定可以很轻易就进去的吧。虽然从来没有做过这种事，也没看过类似的书本或者影片，但这是本能，不需要学习，天生就会去做的本能。  
粗大的柱身在慢慢撑开他的入口，一点一点逼近。  
谦也觉得好像自己的身体在被慢慢撕开成两半一样，一根铁柱正在嵌入他的肉体，慢慢的，一下一下……  
“好痛、好痛！不要进来了，财前……”  
“再忍忍，谦也前辈，很快就不会痛了。”  
“你骗人！好痛……”  
谦也大口大口地呼吸，想要让自己的身体平静下来，但是心脏却跳得无比快，快到像是要跳出他的血肉，跳往天际。  
痛，太痛了，为什么承受的一方要忍受这样的痛苦？做这样事明明应该是双方都要得到快乐的不是吗？他要走入通往天堂的路，就必须推开魔鬼的大门，将他身体撕裂开来的大门。  
“谦也前辈，深呼吸——”  
“唔……”  
“慢慢来，慢慢……”  
谦也的身体软得就像一滩水，捞都捞不起来。  
财前的信息素突然高涨起来，包裹着他的意识。和身体的痛苦不一样，他的意识变得非常愉悦，灵魂和肉身像是被割裂开来了一样，给予了他两种完全相反的感受。  
“财前……”  
财前的性器完全埋在了谦也的体内。  
炙热的体内包裹着他的柱身，就好像有源源不绝的能量注入他的身体一样。  
他们天生就是这样的契合，天生就该合二为一。  
“谦也前辈，我要动了。”  
“诶？啊、啊啊……等一下，财前……”  
谦也原来还沉浸在朦胧当中，财前突然就动起来，一下接一下冲撞起他的身体，害他叫了出来。谦也根本不知道原来自己能发得出这么甜腻的叫床声，一声声，撩到财前心痒痒。  
“再叫大声点，谦也前辈。”  
“不、不要，会被听见的……翔太他……就在隔壁……”  
“谦也前辈……”  
他逐渐被引导到一个奇怪的领域了。  
原本痛得快要以为被撕开两半的身体，的确慢慢地升起了快感，愉悦的感觉一遍又一遍地洗刷着他的大脑。丧失理智的感觉，就跟他初潮来临的时候非常相似，但是又不一样。那时候是痛苦的，但现在，财前进入他的感觉却是一种弥散在他心房的一种幸福。  
“啊啊、啊……”  
“谦也前辈、谦也前辈……”  
财前的速度快了起来，肉体碰撞的声音灌入耳朵里。  
“谦也前辈，我要……”  
“不能，不可以射进来，会怀孕的，出去……财前……”  
谦也双手无力地想要推开财前的胸膛，而财前仍在动作，两人的身体仍然紧密地贴在一起。  
要分开，不分开的话。  
他是Omega，财前是Alpha，他会怀孕的。  
“财前，求求你……”  
财前张开了口，咬在了他颈侧的腺体上，标记了他。  
谦也的声音突然梗住了，发不出来。  
对方还在冲刺，但是已经作不出任何反抗的行为了。  
在快要高潮的时候，财前拔出了自己的性器，白色的精液射在了谦也平坦的小腹上，紧紧相连的身体终于分开了，然后双双倒在了床上。  
房间里回荡着两个人粗重的呼吸声，融合到一起的信息素的味道已经分不清谁跟谁了。  
这么浓烈的气味，要是父母进来这个房间的话，肯定会察觉的。  
“财前你个混蛋……”  
这样的气味没几天肯定散不出去的。  
谦也急得都想从二楼跳下去了。  
“谦也前辈。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们现在就下楼和你的父母说清楚吧。”  
“哈啊？”  
“反正你这辈子都是我的Omega了。”  
“你在说什么！我才14岁！”  
“我也才14岁啊。”  
谦也将垫在自己脑后的枕头抽出来，扔在了财前脸上。  
果然Alpha都是野兽。

END


End file.
